


I Look Up To You

by seokerforyou



Series: hey, i can write long ones too! [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, I don't know how to write basketball, I made Mingyu a fuckboy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lee Seokmin | DK is Whipped, M/M, Mild Language, Mingyu is straight, Seokmin cries a lot, Seokmin deserves better, Seokmin is delicate, Sorry Not Sorry, Sporty Mingyu, until he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokerforyou/pseuds/seokerforyou
Summary: Seokmin thinks highly of Mingyu in every aspect of their friendship. He thinks that he's what the embodiment of a perfect human being is like. Mingyu needs to know that. But Mingyu keeps disregarding the fact that Seokmin kindles him, it sets off a fire inside Seokmin with repressed feelings for so long.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: hey, i can write long ones too! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135574
Kudos: 35





	I Look Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! I am once again back with another fic, but this time I wanted to try a little more emotional and decided upon this, whatever this is. as always, there may be some errors along the way because I don't really bother to proofread a lot of the work I do but I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> also, if anyone would like to follow my twt, i'll put a link [here!](https://twitter.com/kyeomplete)

It's so cruel to Seokmin that he's had to room with the one and only Kim Mingyu, his best friend for almost 6 years of his lifetime, and that he's standing there, looking like a fine piece of cultural innovation, and not free for the taking. It's so offensive that Lee Seokmin, a normal university student, is best friends with Kim Mingyu, Athlete, and Basketball Superstar in their university. It's so rude as well, that he's developed a crush for his best friend in the past 6 years. 

It was the final week of their semester, near the end of January, and finals week meant a ton of workload for both of them. "You okay Seok?" Mingyu asks from his laptop table, typing out material for their group project about why society itself is not structured enough to be able to live without capitalism. Man, even when he's typing, he looks like a fucking good time. "You've been staring at me for a long time, which, I usually don't mind." He smirked, that goddamn smirk of his, it would do things to Seokmin. 

"Nothing. Just wondering when we would finish this project." Seokmin lied, he was just admiring how Mingyu worked so diligently and comfortably. Mingyu huffed, expressing that they still had a few days left and not to stress too much about it. "I'm gonna go get changed, going out with the team tonight to talk about basketball finals." He stood up and just stripped right there, offending Seokmin so much he had felt like staring a hole at Mingyu's body frame. 

They weren't too far off in height differences, but Mingyu going shirtless? That was a whole fucking disaster between them. Seokmin admires how much time Mingyu's put a lot of effort into working out, his chiseled abs and his chests popping out in full glory, his biceps had grown three-fold than what he used to have 6 years ago. Those goddamn veins of his popping out when he flexes it, man Seokmin is just straight up being obvious he's ogling Mingyu. His shoulder width in comparison to himself wasn't too far off, they occasionally would work out together, Seokmin had just grown into his body perfectly normal, had a few tight muscles here and there, his main factor being his unbelievably gorgeous and plump thighs. Of course, that was worth dawdling for, these babies are his pride and joy. 

"I'm gonna go now, text me if you need anything okay?" Mingyu waved goodbye and left their dorm shortly after. Seokmin was alone now, in their room, wanted to answer his question with an 'I need you'. 

"My god, just say you want his dick already!" Seungkwan said out loud and Seokmin yelped at that. He was hanging out with his other best friend at their usual cafe place and he was supposed to be consoling him and yet he's doing this to him. "It's not that easy Seungkwan." Seokmin sighed, he knew that Mingyu was a hetero, he's seen it himself. Bringing girls back to their shared dorms and Seokmin having to endure the sounds they made right beside him. It was truly painful to hear, and that was when Seokmin almost decided to cut ties off with him completely. But things never always go that way, because every day, in the very next morning, Seokmin would find himself be coddled up by Mingyu's huge figure, embracing him like a fine possession that he cherished.

"That's so weird of him. The last thing you know, he was going into town with some chick. And then the next morning, he's being cuddly and warm with you." Seungkwan took a bite of the cheesecake, holding his usual hand postures to further accentuate how he feels about his situation. "I know! And that's the reason I don't try to forget about him anymore..." Seokmin muttered, it's true that he just had a little false hope that his best friend may have some undiscovered feelings for him, which is why he's decided to latch on.

"You know Hyung, if you want to let him know about your feelings why don't you..." Seungkwan leaned in and whispered to him very unprovocative things that sounded so irrational, Seokmin slapped him on his hands. "Ow! Just a suggestion! Geez." Seungkwan miffed.

"Did you even try on asking why he's always cuddling you whenever you wake up?" Seungkwan beamed at him, looking interested. "No... I would just lay there and just take as much time as I can with him... before he eventually wakes up and pretends he was cuddling me..." He felt hopeless about trying to latch onto the whole BFF crush thing, they were just Juniors and they still had a year left together until they would eventually separate ways in life. 

'Yeah.' Seokmin thinks, 'we'll just separate ways eventually once we're done university.' Seokmin leaves the cafe with that thought in mind, feeling the hopelessness grow within him. He reminisces his past 6 years of friendship with the latter, looking back at their growth. Mingyu was always the attention seeker, with his fair trade of height and visual impacts, everyone would fall for him. Girls, gays, heck even guys. Seokmin would always just idly stand behind him, and try to not attract any attention himself. Maybe he had felt a little envious of people who wanted Mingyu, but at the end of the day, it had always been just him and Mingyu alone, walking back to their neighborhood homes. Mingyu would always be touchy and flirt with Seokmin, not knowing how it affected the latter feelings. He would say things like 'Wahh, Seokmin you're so handsome now...' or 'I might be jealous if you get a girlfriend...', ironically, that was when he knew... he didn't want a girlfriend.

He just wanted Kim Mingyu.

After a little hangout session with Seungkwan, Seokmin made his way back to their dorms, expecting to see an empty room upon arrival. He fidgets his keys into the keyhole and opens it to the lights being off. He makes his way to their bedroom, noticing that Mingyu had been sleeping already, as he tries to tiptoe down onto his bed. But Mingyu notices him coming in and greeted him, "You're back." He smiled, almost as if he was happy to see him. 

"Yeah, I hung out with Seungkwan pretty late. I thought you'd be coming back home later though." Seokmin greeted him with a smile back. "The coach decided to just take a relaxing time before finals season would hit us," Mingyu explained, Seokmin nodded in response. "Are you hungry? I can make us some food. I'm kinda hungry anyways as well." Mingyu bowled, hearing his stomach growl a little bit. Seokmin giggled at that, Mingyu always had a big appetite, and the latter would never seem to be gaining weight. Maybe that's one more thing Seokmin found out about Mingyu, is that he never gains weight, or rather, turns it into muscle mass. It was always intriguing standing side-by-side with his best friend, seeing him over topple him by a few short inches. Seokmin thinks he may have a little bit of a size kink, just the tiniest bit. 

He'd remember when they had an overnight class trip together, that Seokmin forgot just a few extra spares of clothes, and Mingyu decided to lent him some. The clothes were fitting, but they also fit too big for him. He liked the way Mingyu's sweater would have him make sweater paws and how his collarbone area would be exposed due to the difference of their shoulder width, the sweater slowly revealing more of his neck area. It was an experience. Seokmin liked wearing Mingyu's sweaters, but that was back then. They were older now, and Seokmin thinks it'd be a little awkward to ask such things now as adults.

"Seokmin! Can you set up the table? I'll cook some noodles and sausages." Mingyu called out from the kitchen, and Seokmin obliged to his request. He sees Mingyu's form from behind, wearing that cute pink apron Mingyu bought one time and had decided to make it his cooking outfit. The apron had accentuated Mingyu's framework, the way it would fit him was just outstanding. Seokmin suddenly remembered that one-time Mingyu just wore an apron with just underwear on while making breakfast for themselves. That vivid image certainly didn't help his developing boner down his pants. "I'll just go to the bathroom and wash up!" Seokmin shyly excused himself, Mingyu staring back at his disappearing form.

After calming himself down and washing up, Seokmin arrives at their set-up table filled with food. Steam arising within the air, letting him know it's going to be a good meal. "I'm still in awe of your cooking skills Gyu~" Seokmin called him out by his nickname, praising his friend as something he liked to do. "It's nothing, but yeah, thanks Seok. Let's dig in!" Mingyu went ahead and poured themselves some ramen, and the late-night eating session was just endowed by slurping noises of ramen, two university student best friends casually talking, and settling in for the night. 

"Hey Seok?" Mingyu called him, Seokmin was busy washing dishes, as Mingyu out of nowhere just hugged him from behind, startling the latter and almost breaking a plate. "W-what is it? Don't do that while I'm handling plates Gyu." Seokmin tried to nudge him off but his best friend had a tight grip, it just seemed like Mingyu was humming and hugging him. His heart is beating like crazy because of his actions. Seokmin doesn't think he can live any longer with his feelings that seemed to swell up more with faithfulness than hopelessness whenever Mingyu does these antics. 

"I just... feel like hugging you. That's all." Mingyu beamed him one of his brightest smiles, canine teeth displaying perfectly. Seokmin stares in awe, looking at the resemblance of Mingyu and a puppy. He feels giddy all of a sudden, trying to finish washing the dishes. "Seok, I wanna ask something," Mingyu called out to him again. Seokmin turns back to see him settling on his bed. "Well, actually two things. First, would you be able to come to my finals game?" 

"Oh Gyu, of course, I can! I'll keep myself off from anything else just for you! You're my best friend after all!" Ouch, that panged him in his heart a bit, saying the best friend part. Mingyu smiles, feeling excited now. It was literally like a puppy's reaction. "Oh yay! Secondly, do you mind if we can share a bed tonight? I-it's fine if you don't wanna!" Mingyu waves his hands in anticipation, and Seokmin felt, baffled at his request. "Any reason perchance?" He asked back, really wanting to say yes but without making it obvious. "I just feel like we've been distant lately. Kinda wanna go back to when we were younger and just didn't care and slept together." Mingyu assured him, and Seokmin instantly felt his heart palpitate so fast. He tries to hide his blush and just nods at his request.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you. I don't think I could have had a best friend as much as you." Mingyu had started to compliment him.

"Thanks, Gyu, I feel the same as well." 'But I want to be more than best friends.', is what he wanted to add. 

"I really mean it, I'm so thankful for you, and our friendship." 

Seokmin thinks, he may as well just be fine with being friends. As long as Kim Mingyu is always asking for cuddles, he'll be there.

Mingyu hugs him from behind, sleuthing his long limb of an arm under his stomach, to wrap themselves in a tight embrace. Seokmin, being the little spoon and laying his head down to Mingyu's chest. He can feel the taller ones breathing on his hair. Has he ever felt like falling in love with Mingyu once again 6 years ago? No, that's not true.

He's always been loving him for 6 years now.

"Goodnight Seok." He mumbled.

"Goodnight Gyu." 'I love you.'

Seokmin's body clock had always been one of an early bird, and he wakes up to Mingyu still hugging him like a stuffed toy. He doesn't want to wake the sleeping boy, especially when he looked so ethereal sleeping. Seokmin just stares at his sleeping figure, noticing the small little things that made him like Mingyu a whole lot.

His slicked up black hair would be slicked down once they sleep, giving Seokmin comfy and soft vibes when Mingyu has bangs. His fair skin tone, that he always complained of being too tan, and Seokmin complied against that statement. He thinks Mingyu being tan was the hottest thing ever, and it sets him apart from the natural Korean beauty standard. His ears, looked so soft to touch, and it looked so big compared to his, but that's because Mingyu had grown so much compared to himself. Overall, Seokmin sees newer things that make him love Kim Mingyu for 6 years straight. He smiles, as he tucks in under the latter neck and embraces him. He wishes this moment could last longer. But wishes are always taken for granted. "Mmmm... Seok, what time is it?" Mingyu mumbled, keeping Seokmin close to him. 

"It's Saturday, so we don't have class today. Just keep sleeping if you want." Seokmin wanted him to sleep more, just so they could stay like this. Even though it probably meant nothing to Mingyu. Mingyu just nods and tucks himself even furthermore. It was a warm feeling, being this close to Mingyu. He's experienced it before, but as years passed by, it felt more valuable and cherishable for him. Seokmin doesn't know when moments like these will reappear again. 'Yeah. Just a few more moments with you.' 

After a few more hours of sleeping, it was the afternoon now, Mingyu had woken up and stood up to seat himself in place of their shared bed. He stares at the sleeping Seokmin, looking so peaceful and calm. Mingyu smiles at the way Seokmin curls himself up when he's dozed off. He looked small in comparison to Mingyu, even though they were just a few short of height inches. He doesn't know how long he's stared for at Seokmin's face, the outline of his perfectly structured jawline, his cheeks looking like the perfect pinching ones. Mingyu realizes something at that moment. He's always felt so close and intact with Seokmin. Whenever the latter would go out without him, he would have a sense of security and safety for his best friend. 

It's not weird to have these wishful thinkings of making sure your best friend is safe. But Mingyu feels like he and Seokmin's friendship was a special one. One that he can't easily let go of. Sure, they've had their ups and downs in their whole childhood growing up, but Mingyu has learned from those times and sees how much both of them have grown into fine and maturing adults. He remembers how he would always have to guide Seokmin into sitting with him during lunch, saying that it's no big deal, knowing full-fledged how popular he was. Mingyu appreciated how he had someone like Seokmin in his life. His hand reaches out to stroke his dark soft locks, loving the way it suits him as a person. Every day, Mingyu thinks, that Seokmin will someday move on with life without him, and Mingyu couldn't deny that is the saddest thing that could ever happen. But he couldn't prevent that from happening. Life is set in stone and destiny is what awaits everyone.

"Hey Seok," he gently stirs his best friend, trying to wake him up. He hears him groan, sounding a noise to let him sleep longer. "Come on, I'll make us something to eat. Wanna go out tonight?" Mingyu asked in his sweet honey tone, he sees the latter just nod. He smiles, gets up to prepare something for them to eat. Seokmin slowly opening his eyes, watching Mingyu making some food. Seokmin pulled his phone out to text Seungkwan.

Seokkie: Seungkwannie, I feel hopeless ㅠㅠ

Kwannie: It's about him again isn't it?

Kwannie: I told you already, just try my method! It's not he hasn't seen you naked before...

Seokkie: No! God, why'd I texted you in the first place?

Kwannie: Cause you came to me, texting you're hopeless.

Kwannie: But anyway, what's the status?

Seokkie: Last night. Gyu said he wanted to cuddle with me? Which I'm still shocked for.

Kwannie: Ok... then?

Seokkie: Then yeah, we cuddled to sleep. I woke up earlier than he did, and I don't know, but I felt him kind of stroking my hair? 

Kwannie: Hmm... Interesting.

Kwannie: I still think you should try my naked tactic.

Seokkie: Not helping...

Kwannie: Ok ok, any reason why he wanted to cuddle?

Seokkie: He said that we've been feeling distant lately and that we should just cuddle for old time's sake.

Kwannie: Wow, lame excuse ok. He's got something on you.

Kwannie: You don't just go directly to your best friend, asks them for a cuddle session.

Kwannie: And then say those words. He's got something for you. My gaydar can feel it.

Seokkie: Why's your gaydar working but mine isn't? ㅠㅠ

Kwannie: I've been gay longer than you, but anyway.

Kwannie: Hasn't he also been a little too, bland lately? I haven't seen him flirt with a girl for a while now.

Seokmin thought about that message Seungkwan sent. He tries to recall back when Mingyu did have a girl brought back to their shared room, and oh man, he was right. It was during their freshman year, 3 years ago. Mingyu would try to bang any chick to fulfill pleasure, while Seokmin had to bang his heart to stop breaking. 

Seokkie: You're right. Maybe he's dating someone for the long term already... Man, I feel even more hopeless ㅠㅠ

Kwannie: Could be, but then everyone would be talking about it.

Kwannie: Heck, he's our star basketball player for campus Seok. They wouldn't try to leave any dirt unexposed. Especially his fans... Ugh...

Seokkie: You really should be an investigator.

Seokkie: I can't believe you're pursuing teaching as a career.

Kwannie: Thanks, I'm just so into dramatic things.

Seokkie: What do I do then?

Seokmin's chat with Seungkwan was interrupted by Mingyu calling his name out for some food. He drops his phone, leaving it at the bedside, not noticing the message sent from Seungkwan. He sat down with Mingyu on the table, looking at the spicy rice cakes he's made. It smelt so fragrant and like home, Seokmin thanked Mingyu once again, digging in without hesitation. "Have you seen my phone Seok?" Mingyu said, patting his pants pocket. Seokmin shrugged his head, pointing to the shared bed they slept in, "check over there, it probably fell on the edge." 

Mingyu stood up and walked away from the table, catching a glimpse of Seokmin's phone. He picks it up and notices a few messages. From Seungkwan.

Kwannie: Just confess to him!

Kwannie: It won't ruin your life! And as you said, you'll be happy with the result anyway! As long as he stays by near you!

Mingyu just stood there, feeling something inside him trigger. It was something, he felt like, he lost? No no, it wasn't that. Protective? Yeah, that's probably it. Reading the messages from Seungkwan alone, he felt his overprotective intuition activated. But Mingyu had to keep himself calm and composed, he wasn't going to let that affect their best friend outing tonight. He searches for his phone, plopping Seokmin's phone down to where it was before, and made his way back to join Seokmin again.

"Found it?" Seokmin with a mouthful of fish cake asked. His chubby cheeks accentuating how many he's fit into his mouth. "Yeah. Looks like you were hungry. I should've cooked more." Mingyu smiled sheepishly, still thinking about Seokmin having a crush on someone behind him. And it was a guy, which may be ticked Mingyu a bit more. He was fine with the whole LGBT stuff around him, he's had friends who were LGBT and respected them as long as they weren't onto him. But to see Seokmin now, as someone who's infatuated with a guy, nonetheless, Mingyu felt like he had a job to do, and that is to protect Seokmin. Stay by his side whenever he needs him. 'I can't lose you to someone you love. No way, I won't let it happen' were Mingyu's thoughts. Maybe you could say he was being obsessive, but Mingyu doesn't want Seokmin to feel sad once again ever in his life anymore. 

He can remember the exact moment he saw Seokmin crying, and it didn't suit him well. It was 3 years ago, Mingyu had hung out with his new freshmen colleagues, trying to get himself acquainted with the guys and girls. It was his birthday at the time too, and he didn't wanna alert them about it, as this party was solely to be a hangout. He hadn't drunk a lot during the time, it was a get together gathering to introduce each other, ready to survive 5 years of being together. It was late at night, almost nearing midnight when Mingyu decided he wanted to hang with this girl he had met at their little party. Nothing much had happened, except for a few flirting and some kisses here and there. He was not one to deny any kisses from girls, especially since it was his university life here on the line. He's wanted nothing more than to feel what he's read and watched about the university being a kick-ass time to let yourself be free without judgment.

It had been about 2 hours of hanging out with this complete unknown stranger of a girl, they drifted away as they both wanted to head home, giving a kiss goodbye to each other. Mingyu thinks that she would be one of the starting reasons as to why he'd want to fling with every girlfriend he would know of. Sex is a concept that Mingyu is always intrigued about, and honestly, most guys are probably like that anyway. Nothing more than getting game and bragging about it, what a life is what he thought. Mingyu came home, a little bit tipsy, it was 2:30 am, he would expect Seokmin to be asleep already, so he barged in, closing the door behind him slowly.

He came into the sound of sobbing. This put his tipsy self on alert. He hears it coming from the room he and Seokmin shared with. Was... was Seokmin crying? Mingyu sneaks carefully, observing what Seokmin is doing. He sees him curled up, hugging his knees and head dragged down. Mingyu walks up to him, fully aware of what's happening at the moment. He hugs him, as tight as he can. At that moment, he finds out something about Seokmin that he couldn't stand. He doesn't like to see him cry. Mingyu felt weak during that moment like he lost his purpose. The expression Seokmin showed was true emotional pain, tears that were formed from a traumatic or distressing moment. It wasn't tears that were formed from laughing too much or getting scared to the point of crying, it was emotional tears. "Seok... do you want to talk about it?" Mingyu responded first, trying to calm the boy down. He hears the boy sob, crying too much and incapable of forming words.

"It's ok... I'm here now." Mingyu comforted him. At that moment, Mingyu's only thoughts were 'I failed you.' Seeing his best friend cry for the first time in their lives, Mingyu swore something that night.

"I'm not going to let you cry anymore."

And so far, he has kept that promise ever since. It's been 3 years now, and Mingyu couldn't afford to see Seokmin in a depressed state again. No one should feel sad, but this was especially for Seokmin, who had always been bright, optimistic, and positive about everything he saw in life. "Where do you wanna go hang today?" Mingyu asked, trying to distract him from the whole boyfriend-of-being topic. Seokmin thinks for a second, where does he wanna go? "Let's go watch a movie! Not horror please." Seokmin added with a pleading tone, as Mingyu huffed a laugh. "Alright, I'll go get ready then. You try and search for some that are on tonight." Mingyu stood up, taking their plates to the sink to wash up.

Seokmin plops down back to his bed, the one he just shared with Mingyu. He still smells his strong scent into the pillows and blankets, Mingyu really had a refreshing musk to him. Seokmin wouldn't dare to change these sheets again, knowing that Mingyu was there with him. He picks his phone up to see the message Seungkwan had left him. He reads it and revises a reply. 

Seokkie: Maybe someday... When I know he'll move on with his own life...

He sends it and does what he was supposed to do, finds a somewhat interesting movie for two best friends to watch. Most movies aren't really up to Seokmin's taste, it's more like he just wants to see Mingyu's illuminated face with the movie's big screen. Hanging out with Mingyu had always consisted of him paying attention to what activity they were doing ten percent of the time, and ninety percent on Kim Mingyu's face. He settles for an old historical Korean romance movie, it should be interesting enough, historical movies always are intriguing in a way anyways. He sees Mingyu come out from the shower, in a droopy state, Seokmin inconveniently staring but trying to not pry his eyes onto him. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, it was hard to not pay attention to something as big and tall as Mingyu. "You picked one yet?" Mingyu asked, drying off his tussled hair that looked so attractive. Seokmin nods, gulping his saliva that was formed from staring at Mingyu. "I'll go shower now." He proceeds to pass by Mingyu. Tonight, he just had to focus on keeping Seokmin happy, whatever he can do.

Movie night went off smoothly. Seokmin chose out the new Mulan live-action film, interested in the debacle of debates it has controverted around the public. Mingyu also diverged into the experience, feeling how strong Mulan's brevity radiated in the whole movie. The film was an alright experience, although Seokmin being a Disney die-hard fan preferred the animations more. "I just think that it was pretty bizarre seeing everything be, alive you know." He'd mention to Mingyu, agreeing with his fact of the live-action not being as expectant as he would've thought. "Anyways, where to next? I'm sure you have another place you want us to go?" Seokmin leaned over to his side. "Let's get dinner. Popcorn wasn't cutting it out for me." Mingyu said, making their way out of the movie theater. The sun was slowly setting, and the view of orange and pink blends blanching the sky was amazing. Mingyu could only factor in the priority of wanting Seokmin to be happy all the time. He's making sure of it. 

Arriving at a cheap Korean barbecue restaurant, they settled into their surroundings. "Ahh, I'm so hungry..." Seokmin whined, his stomach responding to the food he's seeing with a grumble. "How are your classes? I don't think we ever got to talk much about our own studies." Mingyu started the conversation flow. "Alright, passing all my classes still with an average amount of credits. Much to my surprise at the very least." Seokmin said. And he looked at Mingyu, he's staring. Then an unusual thing for Mingyu to do, or maybe he sees someone past Seokmin and is just looking through his peripheral. "Ah, that's nice. At least you're not doing anything physical every day. Coach has been on our asses to practice each day since our final match is coming." He spoke, waiting for their food to arrive. The thing's that Mingyu's mention always worries Seokmin. Sure, he knows how far his physical capabilities can go and knows when to stop, but it's unusual for him to complain a lot about it recently. "Ever thought of trying to get massage therapy? Don't want to start having back pains and sore muscles while we're young." Seokmin added. 'Though I could give you a massage for free.' His inner libero thoughts intruded suddenly. "It's fine. Once our season ends, we'll go back to normal practices. Thanks for worrying though." Mingyu smiled. 

Finished with eating, Seokmin had fun today. It was a nice feeling to hang out with Mingyu, like in old times. The times when he fell in love with the boy. And still is. "Thanks for tonight," Seokmin said, walking with Mingyu on their way home. "Don't mention it, we should do this more often." Mingyu grinned. An eerie silence shrouds them, not much to talk about in the dead of the night, the only objective is to come home to their respective shared room. "I thought of something Seok," Mingyu said. He looked up to the taller one, saying what's on his mind. "We've only got a few years left of us before we're off on our own. Doesn't that scare you?" 

"Yeah, it does." Not knowing what else to respond with.

"Do you ever wonder, will we still be in contact with each other? I mean, not saying I won't try but..." Mingyu flustered at his explanation made Seokmin chuckle.

"Of course, you idiot. I care about you a lot." 'I care about you more than a friend.' 

"Me too. It's just scary, man. You'll probably be off on your own taking care of children at kindergarten schools while I'll be somewhere in Seoul pursuing god knows what." It felt like a brag in Seokmin's ears, Mingyu saying he has lots of options, but in his mind, that's what made Mingyu even more lovable. He excelled at most things, whether it's due to hard work or by genetic bloodline, he's smart and athletic. 

"We always have phones. Although, you'll probably be occupied all the time..." Seokmin looked away, muttered, "...probably with a girlfriend or someone else." Mingyu's ears perked up. "What was that?" Seokmin shook his head, replying it's nothing. They both sigh, they were adults. It's human nature for both of them to be tired already. Arriving at their home, both walked in to get ready for the night. Seokmin wondering if Mingyu will sneak up behind him during his sleep again. "Goodnight Seok!" Mingyu yelled from his side of the room, he greeted back a goodnight him as well, as he slowly dozes off into unconsciousness. It was a good night.

Fast forward to March, 2 months have passed and it was that time again. Mingyu's birthday is upcoming in April. It was that day as well when Seokmin had a traumatizing night. The night he couldn't forget. 

_2 years ago. He was out to buy gifts and a cake, to surprise Mingyu when he would get home from the party he had attended for freshmen. Seokmin didn't wanna go since parties are not his clique. Celebrating each other's birthdays was their best friend tradition, the latter one would always surprise the other with heart-warming gifts and their favorite cake._

_It was late, Seokmin was getting worried. He checked his phone to see the time. '12:37 am, I hope he's okay...' Seokmin wondered. Usually, he would expect a text from his best friend a call, to tell him he'd be out way later, but Seokmin could only guess that he was probably drunk out of his mind. Being an anxiety-filled person, Seokmin decided to check up on him personally, just to make sure if his best friend is still alive in the darkest of the night. He had opted to follow the directions to the party thanks to the group chat all freshmen were invited to and with the invitation of a party message._

_When he had arrived at the scene, the party people were already gone, it was just an empty husk of a place. Seokmin wondered if they had maybe gone somewhere else, he checks back at his phone, it was 1:07 am now. Deciding to call again, Mingyu doesn't answer. "Where could he be..." He muttered, his anxiety levels rising more as time progresses without an update from Mingyu. He was walking alone in the dead street, probably not a good idea considering the rural area both of them had lived in. Filled with drunkards or god forbids who knows what happens here, he tries to fasten his pace to get home as quickly as he can, maybe wake up to the sound of Mingyu coming home while he tries to doze off his tired body. Turning to the corner of the street, he sees two figures, a guy and a girl. They seemed to be into each other by the way their bodies had no proximity of wanting to leave each other apart. Seokmin scoffs in disgust._

_"You're really cute when you're drunk, Mingyu." He heard the girl talk, and this sets Seokmin on alert. 'Oh. He's with a girl.' Seokmin thinks as he tries to see what Mingyu's face is conveying at the moment. "I know, but your cute as well, baby," he smirks, lifting the girl's chin with his finger. Seokmin thinks he shouldn't be witnessing this, in the middle of the street, at night time where only the street lamps lit the view in front of him. His fists suddenly clenched, wanting to stop what's happening in between the two of them, but he hesitates. He's thought about it, he's known Mingyu to always be interested in sex, especially when he's got the chance, and Seokmin would usually let this behavior go as long as he doesn't see it, due to his seething rage of jealousy at the moment._

_'He would hate me if I stopped this opportunity between them.' His mind had suddenly started to panic, malfunctioning as he doesn't notice Mingyu had already dived into the kiss, pursuing the girl's lips as if it all his to take. Seokmin just stood there, breath hitching at what's happening. He's suddenly overwhelmed with a panic attack incoming, as he had to run, run as fast as he can back home. His mind had filled him with thoughts of doubt and self-deprecation. 'You can't love Mingyu.' 'He loves girls. He'll never love you.' 'You're nothing but just a friend. A friend.'_

_'Just a friend. That will soon be gone once he finds someone else to replace you.' Seokmin is screaming, he couldn't handle these thoughts. He'd usually have Mingyu to comfort him, but he's alone. Alone. He was always alone. And just like right now, he's even alone in the dark, of their room. He needed comfort, he wanted someone to hold him. It was all Mingyu to help him out, but he's not here. Tears start to form, he couldn't hold it in. All the demeaning thoughts he had tried to suppress, they're coming back. 'Please... make it stop.' He thinks over and over again, it hurts. He's sobbing like crazy, knowing that Mingyu won't be there to hold him._

This year, he had grown more, the feelings that tried to suppress him were still there, but he had to make advancements soon, or else he's not going anywhere at this point with Mingyu. Mingyu had already promised Seokmin a week ahead in advance that he's free from any form of practice from their coaches, which meant that Seokmin can prepare for their one-on-one bonding time, and possibly, tell Mingyu about his feelings. He hopes that nothing traumatic could happen between them, but it's bound to happen by now. He's had enough of rejecting every guy he's had on him because of his best friend for so long. Seokmin will finally know the answer to their relationship, and it was just like a week away.

"You know, if he ever does something bad to you, just call me. I can take care of him." Seungkwan nudges at his side, forgetting they were in the university library to study. Seokmin laughs at his brevity, appreciating how Seungkwan treats him more like a younger brother than he ever does to him.

"Thanks, Kwannie, I'm really glad I met you. But I doubt he'd do anything bad to me. I don't think I've ever seen him fight before. " He says while trying to work on his multitudes of thesis and paper assignments. 

"I'm happy that you're finally going to try. I do wish for the happy ending to happen." Seungkwan praises, trying to keep Seokmin's expectations up and hopefully that Mingyu would actually accept him for who he is. "Yeah, don't we all?" He says nonchalantly as both got lost in the paperwork. They got most of their work done, happy that Seokmin has actually seen improvements in most of his courses thanks to being coaxed by Seungkwan to always do his best. Seungkwan decided to separate from him for now since he had to go work at his part-time job. Seokmin bid him farewell as he was now lost in his thoughts, alone again.

'Can I do this?' was the question that kept popping up in his head. Seokmin has never been upfront with his feelings, but the longer he stalled his feelings for his best friend, the more he'll grow attached to him, and god knows what a heartache it'll have Seokmin feel. Walking home alone, he starts to reminisce their memories once more, back to when they first met. 

Seokmin comes home, Mingyu probably out with friends right now, because being a popular basketball jock does those things to his social life. He wonders what to do now, what to plan for Mingyu's birthday surprise. Maybe stick to their old tradition again? But this time, the tradition could end with his bold decision. The first obvious plan to get was the cake. Coffee Cremé, Mingyu's favourite. He's got that checked out already, hoping that it'll set him up for his bigger surprise, which is the confession. He looks at the time right now, 9:47 pm, it's getting quite late. He wonders when Mingyu will come home.

At that exact moment, a few seconds only past and the door suddenly burst open, a slouching figure leaning against the door frame. Seokmin was startled, until he saw the ruffled up hair of his roommate, Mingyu. The boy had appeared to be drunk, and very intoxicated. Seokmin immediately hoists him up, not letting him lose balance and carefully guiding him through the room, closing the door in his back. 

"H-hey, you l-look like my best friend," Mingyu said, hiccups as he could smell the amount of alcohol he had consumed. Seokmin scrunches his face at the stench, it was miraculous that Mingyu did find his way home to their dorm room, what a relief. 

"Come on, I gotta clean you up and sober you up as well." Seokmin boosted him up in his shoulders, watching Mingyu's tanned skin glow when he perspires from the alcohol intake. Mingyu kept giggling, feeling so lightweight. Seokmin would've expected Mingyu to be high in alcohol tolerance, so it was weird that Mingyu being drunk was a sight to see. Nonetheless, he sets up a nice, warming bath to help reduce the feeling of alcohol, as well as get rid of that horrible smell. 

"Y-you know, my birthday... is coming up!" Mingyu exclaimed, Seokmin patting him in assurance, "yes, yes it is Mingyu." 

"S-Seokmin is... always there for me! A-Always surprises me!" He giggles, Seokmin feels his mood lifting by the words of drunk Mingyu.

"B-but, I'm always never, t-there for him. I f-feel useless." He sulks, and this makes Seokmin tilt his head in confusion. 

"What do you mean by that Mingyu?" He settles him down on their couch, obliging Mingyu to take his clothes off to prepare for the bath. 

"I-I... saw him cry." Seokmin doesn't say anything, he just stares at the latter who had the saddest face he's ever seen in their entire life.

"I-I was... wondering, why he was, crying... who hurt him?" Mingyu continues to share, "why... would anyone hurt, him?" 

Seokmin kept silent. He doesn't know what to say, hearing Mingyu's inner thoughts about him made him feel assurance. A hope that maybe, they won't ever leave each other. 

"He's like, THE best friend e-ever. Bestest, ever. Always so, kind. Smiling, his smile!" Mingyu grabs Seokmin by his collar, tugging Seokmin which startled the boy. 

"O-okay, relax."

"W-when, I saw his text..." Seokmin's eyes widen, Mingyu saw what now? 

"...about, him liking s-someone. A boy!" Mingyu pointed out.

"I thought, 'he's p-probably, the jerk who made him cry!', he hiccups, feeling himself get drunk even more by the time, "b-but, how would I know? I was never there for him, at all! During our six years! Of being friends." 

'Yeah, he is the one who made me cry.' Seokmin blanks out, he could feel himself start to tear up, right in front of an incapacitated Mingyu.

"Y-You know what, s-stranger!" Mingyu holds him down in his place, hands on either side of his shoulders, "c-can I tell you... a secret?" Seokmin gulps, Mingyu was rarely to share any secrets, and even when he was drunk, he would just shut up and stay to his own comfort. Seokmin nods as an answer, looking into Mingyu's pearl white eyes. He can see Mingyu lean in, close, getting closer, right behind his ears, he whispers some incoherent words that Seokmin couldn't understand at first, until the very last part,

"I-I don't want, to give Seokmin away. I only, want him." 

Mingyu gives up on his consciousness, falling to slump onto Seokmin's shoulders. Seokmin holds him into place, leaning him down onto their couch, as he grabs a blanket and pillow from his bed to rest him down. He leans in up close to Mingyu's sleeping face, stroking his hair, his cheeks, and smiling to himself.

"You're so stupid... I love you." He risks getting caught, but at this point, he thinks that Mingyu is unconscious enough to not remember anything. He leans in, presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

The bath he prepared was left to be used.

The morning light rose, the sunshine rays were let in through their curtains, shining right on top of Mingyu's face. He scrunched his face, trying to block out the light with his hands. He lifts himself, feeling the post-hangover take over him within seconds. His head was ringing and he felt like his throat was clogged with the muck of alcohol. Looking around, he was on their couch, wrapped in blankets as well as his pillows from his bed, while trying to remember what happened last night. Seokmin then comes into the room,

"Oh, you're awake," he smiles, greeting Mingyu with a bowl of hangover soup, "here, have some. I made it." 

Mingyu carefully takes the hot, steaming bowl off from Seokmin, resting it in between his lap, "thanks. Sorry if I caused you a lot of trouble Seok." 

Seokmin shrugs, "it's no biggie. If I were that drunk, you would've taken care of me too anyways." Mingyu takes a minute to feel the warmness of the bowl, clasping his hands around the underside to let his blood cells start working again. "What time is it?" he asks Seokmin, taking his phone out. The clock showed 11:30 am, it was almost the afternoon. 

"You slept for a good twelve hours, nearing thirteen." Seokmin smiles, urging Mingyu to eat the soup while it's hot. 

"God... I feel like shit. I knew I shouldn't have hung out with my friends." Mingyu slaps himself lightly, trying to pamper out the wicked feeling in his head. 

"Thought you'd be more tolerating towards alcohol. It was rare to see you be drunk, coming into our room." Seokmin noted.

"Damn... Sorry again. Did I do anything weird last night?" Mingyu's mind was in a haze, trying to remember what had happened to recur the drunk walk-in. 

'Yeah. A lot did happen.' "Nope, you pretty much just knocked out the moment I sat you down at the couch. I even prepared a bath last night." Seokmin pointed to their bathroom, the tub was still filled with water. Mingyu bowed his head, apologizing again. 

"Thanks a lot though. I'm already late for my practice, so I might as well just stay inside." He smiles, as Seokmin patted him in the back to take it easy. Leaving the room to go to his bedroom, Mingyu evaluates a lot now. Trying real hard to remember, what he had done last night. 'I'm supposed to be the one taking care of him, why am I the one being taken care of?'

Seokmin sighs, laying down on his bed. He remembers the night again, remembers it all clearly. The shocking fact of Mingyu reading his and Seungkwan's secret conversation, but he doesn't know the name of the boy he's crushing on. Pulling his phone out, he sends a text to Seungkwan, to tattle tale the gossip he had just found out last night.

Seokkie: Hey, so apparently Mingyu knows.

He leaves it at that, sending and waiting for how immediate Seungkwan would reply, and in a matter of seconds, he did. 

Kwannie: Knows? About what? How you wanna suck his dick?

Seokkie: Dumbass, no. He knows I have a crush on a boy.

Kwannie: ??? 

Kwannie: Gotta give me more context Seokkie boy.

Seokkie: Apparently he saw our texts about me talking about him to you.

Kwannie: So he does know... that you like him?

Seokkie: No, he knows I have a crush on a boy. 

Seokkie: I guess he missed the conversation part of me ogling him.

Kwannie: Whew, sounds like a cliche drama moment there.

Seokkie: Stopppp, I'm literally freaking out.

Seokkie: Because last night, Mingyu got drunk

Kwannie: Again, more context, please.

Seokkie: Let me finish telling the story then, stop typing.

Seokkie: Apparently, drunk Mingyu talks about a lot of things. He mentioned his birthday coming up, how I always surprise him, give him a lot, etc.

Seokkie: And he doesn't know it was me by the way. Too drunk to remember this face.

Seokkie: He thinks I was a stranger that looked like Seokmin, and so, he was like, 'let me tell you a secret'

Kwannie: Spicy, keep going.

Seokkie: The first bit, I couldn't hear cause he was mumbling

Seokkie: But the last bit, I felt my heart just wanting to tug at his.

Kwannie: Which was?

Seokkie: 'I don't want to give Seokmin away. I only, want him.'

Seokkie: And fuck, I'm going to jump off a ledge or something.

Kwannie: Bruh, no fucking way. 

Kwannie: He's definitely got feelings for you then. Drunk Mingyu is such a good thing to happen.

Kwannie: I remember that he always tells the truth when he's drunk, due to some gossip around.

Seokkie: Oh what, really?

Kwannie: Mmhmm, campus people saw him drunk once, he told lots of what was rumored to be fake news, but turns out, most of them were real! 

Kwannie: It was astonishing, he said that these two girls were actually a lesbian couple. 

Kwannie: 2 days after that drunk incident, they revealed themselves! 

Seokkie: Oh, wow.

Seungkwan keeps on texting other gossips that were rumored to be true, as Seokmin tuned him out now at that point. He's known these rumors only to be true, and most of it was. If Drunk Mingyu is what everyone says he is, then maybe... he wasn't lying. 

Seokkie: Ok thanks, gotta go now, bye.

Kwannie: Wait, no, did you hear about the two guys in the bathroo-

Seokmin doesn't even bother to look at what the rest of that text said, as he starts to jot down ideas for Mingyu's birthday surprise. If he was going to confess, he might as well go out with a bang. Something that will definitely leave Mingyu in shock. He just hopes, it goes well. Hoping, he knows what Mingyu is thinking. 'This time, I wanna make sure, I get an assurance.'

With his ideas jotted, down, he settles on it. He thinks he's got enough surprise factor to know for sure, if Mingyu accepts him, or not. Whatever happens, Seokmin knows, that Mingyu will still look out for him, no matter the outcome.

The day was nearing, it was merely just two days left. April 6, Mingyu's birthday. Seokmin had gotten the cake already, leaving it in their fridge, MIngyu probably has noticed it at this point but just ignoring and smiling whenever he passes by Seokmin. They both had classes to attend, and after those days, it was just them and a free day off, the whole day to celebrate Mingyu's birthday. Mingyu had promised the day before that he would be out to party with his friends (again) to celebrate his time with them. Seokmin said it was fine, as long as he was home before midnight. He wanted Mingyu to be there, to celebrate it alone, just like their ongoing tradition. 

"You sure you can do it? I'll be awake by that time just to receive any incoming calls from you." Seungkwan sipped on his americano drink, looking at Seokmin with worry. The poor boy has gone through enough already and Seungkwan just wants to reassure what he's going to do won't emotionally traumatize him. 

"Yes. I need to. I'm getting so desperate now. I need some sort of answer, full closure." Seokmin says, biting down on his mocha cake he ordered from the cafe. 

"Whatever you need, I'll be there. Unlike Kim Jackass like that night," he scoffed, Seokmin laughs at his attempt to demeanor Mingyu. "I'll be fine Seungkwan-ah. I went through so much already."

"Speaking of which, what is your plan? You never really talked it out to me, in full functionality." Seungkwan looks at him in question. 

"I wanted to make it a memorable surprise. I'm talking, old pictures of us hanging around the room. Mingyu walks by through the memory lane of us." Seokmin analyzes it all out, he wants to make sure, Mingyu would remember that night. 

"There will be music because I'm that dramatic. I want to set the mood. I'll be at the end of the rows of pictures, standing there with the cake," he gestures, Seungkwan fully mortalized into the cliche yet dramatic mood, "we'll sing, we'll laugh, he'll blow out his candles. And, I'll tell him."

Seungkwan squints, he hesitates at the originality of the concept. "That's... it?" Seokmin nods, feeling assured of himself.

"I guess... it's a way to confess." Seungkwan nods now in approval, thinking that it could work. 

"It's supposed to be sensitive because I'm literally about to put my friendship at risk here." Seokmin chuckles, he can feel a little bit of doubt rising in himself now. 

"Yeah... I guess." Sueungkwan sips his drink, looking worriedly at his best friend.

The day goes by. 

It was the day, Mingyu had already gone out early to celebrate with his friends. While Seokmin bid him farewell, he had taken out all the photos of them together. Looking through each one individually hits him with nostalgia. These are precious times to him, how he had developed his longest love ever to a singular person. Hanging each photo up to a clip tie with strings that were hooked from their ceiling, Seokmin prays. 

'It's now or never.' 

He sets up everything perfectly, looking at it from afar, the pathway of photos that led up to him standing on the other side with his birthday cake. Playing their favourite song in the background, the one they used to grow up with. He gets a text from Seungkwan then.

Kwannie: You good?

Seokkie: Yeah. Nervous, but it's all set up.

Seokkie: [Attached Image]

Kwannie: Oh... wow

Kwannie: It looks good then I imagined it.

Seokkie: Thanks, he'll be home in a few hours.

Kwannie: Even I think I'm about to fall in love with you. 

Seokkie: Gross. Thought you were hitting it off with that other theatre kid.

Kwannie: Who? Vernon? Nah, we're just really close.

Seokkie: Mhmm, sure. That's what Mingyu and I are as well.

Kwannie: Get lost. No way he's gay. My gaydar can't feel shit or anything from him.

Seokkie: Ok. ;)

Seokmin laughs at their conversation, he has known that Vernon had been crushing on his friend for so long. Their incidental meet up was blissful because Vernon had been describing how much smitten he was seeing Seungkwan for the first time. 

A few more hours pass by, as Seokmin is waiting for Mingyu's arrival back home. He looks at the clock, waiting impatiently. Two hours before midnight struck, and Mingyu still wasn't home. He starts worrying, Mingyu had promised him, that he'd be home before midnight. He takes his phone out, sends him a text.

Seokminnie: Where are you?

Seokminnie: Are you near?

He waits for a response. Nothing is coming immediately. He waits again. A few minutes pass, he sends another text.

Seokminnie: Mingyu-ah, please respond.

Seokminnie: Did you forget the promise?

Nothing. Mingyu still isn't texting. Seokmin starts to pace around now. He drops the cake on the table, the candles still lit and waiting to be blown out.

A few more minutes pass by, it's now 11 pm. Seokmin is now feeling the dread. 

'Has something happened during their party?' 'Was Mingyu intoxicated again?' 'Where is their party again?' All of these scenarios start to fill his head. It's bringing him back to that night, the night where Seokmin felt unable to breathe anymore. Felt hopeless and wanted nothing more than to be isolated from the world.

Seokminnie: Hey.

Seokminnie: Please.

Seokminnie: At least, answer your phone.

11:30 pm.

Seokmin feels it. Mingyu isn't coming. He's not coming. He's all alone again. 

11:50 pm.

Still no response, he's outside their dorm room, seeing if any tall man is staggering on the sidewalk.

11:55pm.

Seokmin drops down to the door. Feeling hopeless again.

11:59 pm.

No one is on the sidewalk. No one is near Seokmin. Again.

12:00 am.

Seokmin is alone. Again.

He pulls his phone out, nothing from Mingyu. He opens their chat, not even seen his last few texts.

Seokminnie: Happy Birthday. [Draft]

He hesitates to press send. Leaves it at that, goes back into their room, sees the well-displayed photos of them together. He looks at all of them, as he wanders through the middle of it all. Looking around, everything seemed so happy. Their faces squeezed together which showed how truly close they are. The young faces of their youth, Seokmin, and Mingyu at their prime time of being best friends. He smiles, what seemed so happy in the photos, doesn't feel true to him anymore. At that moment, he felt devoided all of his feelings.

He rips it all off. The photos dropping down like bugs being sprayed with repellent. 

He rips it, every single one. Seokmin doesn't know what he's feeling. 

He rips it, every single memory they've created. They were happy.

Seokmin drops down in between all of the mess he's created. Seeing the broken photos of them, hugging each other. Smiling at each other, eating with each other, sleeping with each other, playing, crying, everything. He smiles, as tears started to form now. 

"Fuck you. I hate you. Fuck you. Why did you do this to me!" Seokmin scrambles around the photos, doing anything he can to demolish it all. 

"Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you! I hate you Kim Mingyu!!!" He screams in agony. 

He cries once again. Cries hard and calls his name out. Cursing every inch of his name, cursing each time he's been let down by him. Cursing for every time, he's had a breakdown, Mingyu wasn't there. 

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" 

Seokmin sobs. Seokmin couldn't feel himself anymore. 

"You... made a promise. You wouldn't... let me cry... anymore." He grips at the floor of photos.

"You... made a promise." Seokmin collapsed.

The fire on the candles started to fade.

Mingyu woke up, he doesn't know where he was. Looking around, he was in a room. It hit him again, he was drunk, intoxicated. What day was it? Oh right, it was his birthday. He realizes soon enough, he was in a bed. Naked. He curses himself, it looked like he hit it off with some girl at a party, seeing the pieces of clothing laid around the room. The women nowhere insight to be seen, however. He hovers around his area, trying to find his phone, seeing it's in his discarded pants. Quickly putting on his underwear, he grabs it. He notices the time, and he immediately regrets it. 

He rushes out of bed, gathering his clothes and putting them on as fast as he can. He couldn't believe it. He was late. Again. He was late. 

'God please no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please.' He kept thinking, he only had one person in mind. He was worried. 

It was 3:27 am, Mingyu running as fast as he can in the dark streets. Trying to make his way home. 

He hasn't noticed the texts from Seokmin. The missed calls. 

He was too busy again. He was thinking only for himself. 

He broke his promise. He broke the only promise he had kept to himself.

'No, I'm sorry Seokminnie. Please.' He's running, running with emotions and burden trailing behind him. 

He arrives at their dorm room. The front door was open with a crack. Mingyu could hear the music being played softly in the background. It was their music. Mingyu curses himself more, Seokmin was going to surprise him, he was going to give him the best birthday celebration. He opens the door and looks around the room. He sees... broken pieces of strings, threads hanging with photos. Mingyu walks slowly, he's trying to sober up, but he can clearly tell what these photos are. It was their photos. All the past memories, where they were happy. 

He steps into a puddle of broken, ripped up pieces of photos. Mingyu kneels in front of the mess. He felt like shit. He hasn't seen such a big mess in his life. Knowing full well, he's fucked up big time. He looks around for Seokmin. He sees the birthday cake on the kitchen table, it was his favourite flavoured cake. The candles had already been turned to wax due to burning out for so long. 

'Fuck. I'm so horrible. I'm so fucking sorry Seokmin.' He goes to their bedroom, expecting Seokmin to be in there... and he was. The sniffling noises, it was all coming back to memory. Mingyu promised, he wouldn't let him cry anymore. 

He opens the door, the sound creaking as Mingyu stepped in. He thought of just hugging Seokmin and apologizing for god how many times he may be able to count out of his breath, but Seokmin wasn't taking it anymore. He shrugs him off out of force. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Seokmin screams, his eyes are red, from scratching his tears out so much. 

"I..." Mingyu starts, "you're what? Fucking sorry?!" Seokmin is screaming, Mingyu hasn't ever felt the terror in himself rise as Seokmin screamed. He wasn't used to this. 

"Kim Mingyu, you promised me! You fucking said you'd be here!!" He grasps Mingyu's shirt, so tight Mingyu feels the constriction.

"You promised! I've been waiting like a fucking fool!"

"Seok, I'm... really sorry. I know how important this was to you." Mingyu sullied his voice, no more dignity in himself to face Seokmin. 

"I'm so fucking tired Mingyu. I fucking set this all up, only for you to stand me up again! And again!" Seokmin was shaking him, the tears started to produce again, both in their eyes.

"Please... I'm so sorry." Mingyu wailed out, he doesn't know what to say. 

"What did you do this time to be fucking late?! You got drunk?! Fucked a girl too, huh?!" Seokmin spat with venom in his words. Mingyu could only nod, he knew Seokmin knew him well enough to know what he would be doing at this late time. 

"Fucking knew it. Do you even know how meaningful this was to me?!" Seokmin shooked him again, Mingyu not knowing what to say, as he kept silent. 

"I've been suppressing my feelings for so fucking long Mingyu. I can't fucking take it," he breathes out, "do you know how it feels to be fucking in love with some goddamn stupid fucking idiot who couldn't even make any promises?!" Mingyu stares at him wide-eyed now. 

"Fucks sake! I've been loving you for six years. Six years! I couldn't take it anymore! Then you go and break me each year over and over again!" Seokmin panted out, he was trying to catch his breath, "you literally are the reason why I can't love anyone else! I fucking love you so much, I can't get over you!" 

Mingyu couldn't react, he doesn't have any words to say. Just staring into Seokmin's transparent eyes, filled with tears.

"You keep on doing things that I don't know how my heart is still alive. I can't explain all the things I love about you are, but I just... can't," Seokmin sobs, "I can't, confess to you, if you continue being a jackass, and ignoring my feelings. Ignoring the way how my heart burns every time you're with a girl, thinking you're fucking her and not loving me. Thinking that I don't have what this fucking one nightstand piece of shit has. Thinking, you guys have more feelings developed than over the past six fucking years within one fucking night. Thinking, that I'm deluding myself to think I still have this fucking chance to be with you!" Seokmin drops down again, crying himself to the brim of non-existent. 

Mingyu stands there. Unable to take all the words into his brain. Trying to realize, what the fuck Seokmin just said to him.

"If you ever want to tell me how you feel, don't," Seokmin starts to speak, "I'm done with you Kim Mingyu." Seokmin stands up, leaving Mingyu alone in their dorm room, as he hears the door shut behind him. The room became quiet.

This time, Mingyu was alone. 

None of them try to reconnect, it's been a week since Mingyu's birthday has passed. Seokmin was obliged by Seungkwan to stay over by his place until they get this thing resolved between them. Seungkwan was about to go beat some common sense into Mingyu's head when Seokmin stopped him, saying it's no use to get through to him. He was devoided of feelings, he felt, depressed, betrayed, feeling more shit as the days go by without Mingyu now. 

"I'm so sorry Seokmin." Seungkwan tries to soothe him, embracing his older best friend, trying to comfort him. Seokmin embraces his hug and keeps him there. 

"Kwannie, what did I do wrong?" Seokmin asks, Seungkwan unable to coherent an answer because the situation has really taken a toll on Seokmin's emotional capacity. 

"I gave him a lot of my time. I thought, maybe he could return it back." Seokmin said, Seungkwan nodding along with him. 

"I gave him my feelings and... he still hasn't returned it back." 

"He's probably going through the same episode as you are, you both are incapable of doing a lot at the moment," Seungkwan explains, Seokmin still not understanding why Mingyu hasn't tried to reach out to him yet. 

Seokmin takes his phone into his hand, seeing the chat he has with Mingyu, the Happy Birthday message still in draft. The time it'll take Seokmin to heal will be a long while, six years of suppressed feelings all drained down in one night, only to be fucked to oblivion because Mingyu doesn't know how to keep a fucking promise. He starts to think less of Mingyu now, the more he thinks of him, the more it'll emotionally drain him. 

"You should just, focus more on school now. I don't think you can keep going if you proceed with just the negative impact in your life," Seungkwan stated, trying to see the light into the situation. Seokmin nodded. Thinking of all the other things he could be doing other than hoping for Kim MIngyu to tell him, what he feels.

They proceed to just mope in peace, watching terrible movies and TV shows while eating ice cream. 

Another week's passed, Seokmin doesn't feel much better still, but progress is progress. He still had to go to their campus, which meant the accidental meeting eyes with Kim Mingyu. Classes couldn't be skipped since he was still paying for it. Seungkwan tried to walk alongside him even though his theater department wasn't until the other side of the school since different major. But Seokmin obliges, saying he would be fine, he just needed to take a new route to avoid Mingyu. He goes through his days without ever seeing the presence of Mingyu. He feels content and at peace. 

"Hey, did you hear that Mingyu might be kicked out of their basketball team?" One of the students was gossiping as usual, and Seokmin perked his ears to the mention of his name. 

"Yeah, I heard he hasn't been doing really good in the past practices, and their finals are coming up," another one whispered, "sucks to see the star player of our school go down the drain. I think I heard he's going through a break-up or something like that."

Normally, Seokmin would go check up on Mingyu in this situation, but after that incident, he hesitates. 'Is he really doing bad, because of me?' He thinks. 

"Maybe we should ask his roommate, what was his name again?" One of the students said and that was Seokmin's cue to walk away from the group of students. 

Seokmin shudders, now he thinks he's not safe to be near campus anymore. Sooner or later, he'll be questioned as to why MIngyu is feeling down when he certainly feels it in his guts that he's the reason why he's in a slump. 'Do I check up on him?' 

He takes his phone out, seeing the inactive chat he and Mingyu have for two weeks now. Mingyu's final match was in three days. Seokmin knows Mingyu's schedule still and as much as he hates Mingyu for being a prick and idiot, he decides to pay him a visit. He knows Mingyu would usually stay after hours to practice in their gymnasium as late as 8 pm where everyone would have already left to do their homework and revise their study guidelines for finals. He texts Seungkwan that he'll be out late tonight and that he's getting some food when he's going home to his place. Seungkwan sent a thumbs up and reassured Seokmin again if he was fine, Seokmin sending a thumbs up back.

'I don't want him to ruin his future career. Even though he ruined my future of us together.' 

It was getting late, almost time for Seokmin to visit Mingyu again. He's nearing the gymnasium court, as he can definitely hear the sound of the basketball dribbles. He doesn't know if it's actually Mingyu, but he's already here. He stands in front of the doors, peaking through the windows the door has to see if it really was him. It was, he sees Mingyu in his jersey, sweating like crazy, practicing as hard as he can, but he's not making any shots. He's losing balance, tripping on his own self, missing the timing of his balls too. Seokmin feels sad at seeing Mingyu now in the court. He used to be so energetic, always motivated. The look on his face was devoid of all those feelings as well. It seemed like that night really did take a toll on both of them. 

He opens the door, watching from the corner as Mingyu tries making more shots. He hasn't noticed Seokmin yet, but Seokmin quietly watches. He remembers the time Mingyu would be dribbling all throughout the court, dodging each player as he made for the basket. Seokmin, in the audience, cheering loudly for his best friend. Mingyu looking at him from the crowd, spotting him immediately because of his happy and bright smile. He begins to replay all those memories again. The day Mingyu taught him to play basketball, as well as had a one on one between them. Seokmin losing by a landslide but that's okay, because it made Mingyu happy, and seeing Mingyu happy made Seokmin happy. 

Mingyu still doesn't notice Seokmin watching him, so he starts walking towards the bleachers. Slowly watching Mingyu trying his best to make any shot he could. Tripping in the process because of how clumsy he is now. He sat down at the front row, thinking to himself again as he watches. The moments he had fallen in loved with Mingyu developed stronger throughout his games. Whenever Mingyu would always score, he would always look in the direction of Seokmin in the bleachers, smiling and giving each other thumbs up. 

He watches MIngyu try for another shot again, his form looked good that time. He throws the ball into the air, sees it glide over the rim, slowly looping around it, as he finally scores a basket, and Mingyu smiles. Out of instinct for Mingyu, he looks to the bleachers, and there he sees Seokmin. His smile suddenly fading, seeing each other eye to eye. Seokmin stares at him, trying to bring himself to smile when he scored and he instinctively looked at the bleachers. 

"You scored, and you looked at the bleachers." He said, his voice echoing through the big gymnasium. 

Mingyu only stares, and then looks down. The ball had been forgotten and they only were a few feet apart. 

"Why did you look here, Mingyu?" Seokmin asks, Mingyu still not knowing what to say. 

"I saw you smile, then you looked over, and saw me, and instantly that smile disappeared," he stares at him, Mingyu looks up. 

"Usually, we'd be giving each other thumbs up for doing good." Seokmin stands up from his spot in the bleacher. 

"We'd be together, cheering on each other. I'd be here, in a crowd full of people, while you would immediately just spot me and smile or wink at me when you scored," he starts walking down the bleachers, Mingyu's eyes slowly trailing the way Seokmin walks and talks. 

"But somehow... we can't do that now," he stops when he reaches the squeaky court, "lots of things changed for us, huh?"

"Seokmin... I," Mingyu starts to talk, Seokmin shushing him from a distance.

"No, let me talk first." He slowly moves forward to Mingyu, taking short steps.

"When two weeks had passed since that night, I would've expected at least something from you," he stares at his eyes, "would've expected a long written apology text, an invitation to resolve this fucked up tragedy between me and you, or something." He stops walking.

"But no, I had to take action again," he walked forward, "I had to come here, to solve this fucked up situation that was mostly because of you." 

Seokmin's voice starts to increase in volume, but he tries to keep his composure. 

"When I had heard from fellow students you fell into a slump, I thought that was bullshit, why would Kim Mingyu fall into a slump, you have so many people around you all the time," he walks again, "then I heard it was probably due to a break-up." He stops walking.

"I heard that and thought, a girl? No, I know what happened exactly two weeks ago. Why would he use the word break-up?" Seokmin smiled, he didn't know why he was smiling. He walks forward, the distance was short now, he can practically reach Mingyu within arms reach. 

"Then I came here because I know about your schedule. You tell me everything," Seokmin states, looking up at the small height gap between him and Mingyu, "you tell me all these things, you told me that one drunken night when I had to take care of you, you didn't want to give me away. You only wanted me for yourself." 

Mingyu feels his breath hitched into his throat, his brain and mouth must've connected together to tell that truth. 

"You told that to this 'stranger' or so you called that night, you said that finding out I had a crush on a boy was devastating to you," Seokmin brings his hand up to touch Mingyu's face, feeling how soft and warm it used to feel each other again. 

"When I heard that, I began growing hopelessly into taking, I might have a chance. But, the night after happened, and it confused me," he cups his face, "what do you really want from me, Kim Mingyu?" 

They were at an impasse, both alone on the gymnasium floor, Seokmin cupping his face, waiting for something to come out of Mingyu's mouth. 

"I... I..." Mingyu speaks, he truly doesn't know what he wants from him. 

"If you give me your answer now, I'll accept it." Seokmin smiles, he doesn't let his anger take over anymore. 

Mingyu is silent again, he's right there. Seokmin is right there, and he's waiting. Again, he has to make Seokmin wait, because of him. But, enough's enough.

Mingyu takes a deep breath in, "I need you." Those words he said brought him up, finally able to say words again. 

"When I always came home from practices, it was always all about the team and how we needed to keep up on practicing, I never felt comfortable with them, it felt like a chore. Coming home to you in our dorm room was the best way to relieve me of the hard day I had." Mingyu explains, his hand reaches out to touch his hands on his face.

"When I would always ask for hugs or cuddles, it truly brings me back to when I didn't have to worry about anything. All I had was you in my arms, just in our own space together, nothing to bother us," Mingyu clasps their hands together, "I would always be grateful for what you do to me and give to me every day, every month, every year, I never realized I always just took them and ran away with it." Mingyu brings their hands together up, feeling how warm and soft it was to touch Seokmin again. 

"I never really realized how my obsession of keeping you for myself started, I always thought it was my brotherly instinct that I developed," he said, playing with his fingers, "we've grown up with each other for pretty much most of our high school and college years. I had this mindset of only keeping you to myself because I can't let anyone else hurt you. Then, it turns out. I was the one who's hurting you. I held you back so many times, I kept on making you wait, because of me. I always only thought of myself, when the one I kept thinking about all day, was really, you." 

Seokmin felt himself smile, even more, seeing how much Mingyu has been hiding for all their years. Feeling the well of tears start to form and become a floodgate to be released. 

"That night, when you left and I was all alone, I was feeling how it was to be in your place. I was crying, so much. I couldn't even clean up the photos you ripped up, because I didn't have the power to just shrug it off. The song of us together felt more surreal now. Singing along to it, without your voice was painful. It was our song." Mingyu cups his face this time, Seokmin has tears already streaming down his cheeks, as Mingyu wipes them off with his fingers. 

"Everything that I've always wanted to do, it was always with you. I needed you to be there for my games. The one time you couldn't go really struck me. I had to keep looking at the bleachers, looking for you. I didn't feel happy when we won, because you weren't there. Whenever I see you cry, or feel sad, I get sad too. I never did my job of promising that I wouldn't let you feel that way anymore." Mingyu leans their heads together, feeling the way how their foreheads touch, trying to console each other. 

"And so, I want to keep that promise," Mingyu leans back, stares at Seokmin's teary eyes, and leans in. Their lips finally connecting, after six years of suppressed feelings, Seokmin couldn't feel happier than at this moment. A smooth, long, touch-starved kiss, Mingyu trying to show how much passion he's been having for Seokmin in all these years. They break, the saliva between them connecting, as they both panted for breath. Mingyu leans in again, trying to catch up for how many years Seokmin has had to suffer without his love. 

Seokmin smiles when they pull apart, Mingyu also smiling. They stayed that way for a few minutes, making the best of the moment as they can under the dim lights of the gymnasium. 

"I love you. I can finally say it," Seokmin tells him, pecking him on the cheeks. 

"I love you too." Mingyu finally said those words Seokmin's been aching to hear. 

They walked home together during that night, hand in hand, side by side, as Mingyu endears how beautiful Seokmin looked under the moonlight. Seokmin telling Mingyu of all the crazy escapades of how he's fallen in love with him even more, Mingyu teasing and ogling him at how love-smitten he was. Seokmin truly looked the happiest during that moment, and Mingyu decided to take a photo of his ethereal smile under the moonlight. This would be the start of their newfound memories together, not as best friends, but now can admit to being lovers. "The night's not over yet," Mingyu said, Seokmin tits his head in question, "what do you mean?" 

"I still have to make up for six years of your love now, don't I?" 

Getting home, Seokmin wasn't expecting to be pinned down in every piece of an object, the door being mainly the first. As Mingyu fervently chases Seokmin's lips, they were both ecstatic for the night they're about to remember for the rest of their lives. Mingyu kissed and smooched every part of Seokmin's face, his collarbone, his neck, his cheeks, his lips. This was different from Mingyu's classical one-night stands now. This was Seokmin, the one who he truly cared about the most, the most beautiful and kindest person he had to handle. 

"A-ahh, Mingyu..." Seokmin moans, he had known of Mingyu's large sex libido, from all the rumours of how good Mingyu was in handling someone in bed. Mingyu chuckles at the sight he's made of Seokmin, he looks blissed out already. 

"I told you, I have to make it up to you." He smirks, as he dives in for a deep kiss, tongue involved, as Seokmin closes his eyes to the feeling of Mingyu's warm tongue invading his own. They discarded their clothes immediately, Mingyu was smooth to discard his, known for being good at this. Seokmin hates the fact that he's late to this kind of thing, but it's all worth it if it means only he and Mingyu get to keep this moment alone. 

"I don't wanna rush you, but you look so hot right now Seokmin-ah." Mingyu pants, feeling their chest touch each other, as Seokmin decides to be devious and slides his hands down Mingyu's abdomen to his crotch, to feel how hard he was. "Mingyu, I've been waiting for this for six years, as you said. Nothing more than now would I ever want to have you make your way with me." He kisses him, as Mingyu really feels himself get hard now. 

Mingyu sets Seokmin down on their bed, as Mingyu fondles his cock, while playing with both nipples using his tongue, Seokmin feeling himself get close to the way Mingyu uses his hands and mouth. 

"N-no, Mingyu, I'm close," he tries to stop Mingyu, as he looks up to witness his orgasm face, spraying his white clear cum onto Mingyu's hands. It was sticky, but Mingyu couldn't care less, he took one into his mouth to taste Seokmin, "you taste good. I can't wait to eat you." 

Seokmin feels himself redden up, embarrassed at how much Mingyu talks during their time. Is he always like this with his partners? Seeing and experiencing this Mingyu up close feels like seeing the heavens and letting yourself be consumed by the light. 

"W-what about you," Seokmin asks, trying not to gouge his eyes out to how curved and long Mingyu's cock is. "Do you wanna try? You don't have to." Mingyu said, stroking his cock. Seokmin nodded, changing his position to lay in front of Mingyu's crotch head-on. He inspects how much girth it had, how long it was, the little pre-cum dripping from the tip, as he nudges it, earning a small grunt from Mingyu, tasting it in the process. 

"Fuck, Seokmin-ah," he grips Seokmin's head, intending to lock him on put to his dick. Seokmin does a few test licks, seeing how Mingyu reacts to the sensation, closing his eyes in pleasure. Seokmin's glad he's doing it right, as he tries to engulf all of it in one go, which didn't turn out as good as he planned it in his head. 

"W-Woah, calm down Seokmin, it's okay, you don't have to take it all in one go," Mingyu brings his hand to stroke his face, "besides, we have all night." 

Seokmin blushes, trying for a second time to give Mingyu a blowjob, he takes in half of his length, the other half being done with the stroke of his hand. Mingyu moans, feeling himself getting more fervor out of this. Seeing Seokmin under him gave him a massive look of pleasure and his memory will surely etch this image into his mind forever. 

Seokmin does his best, fondling Mingyu's balls, and licking the underside as well. "Yeah, that's it. So good, Seokminnie." Mingyu uses his nickname, as Seokmin felt praised for the way he was making Mingyu feel. "God, if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum soon," Mingyu said, and Seokmin didn't hesitate to start sucking harder, fastening his pace, his cock almost hitting the back of his throat. 

"Ugh, fuck. Seokmin, I-" he was cut off by the sound of him cumming, Seokmin feeling the pressure of liquid coming into his mouth, trying to swallow what he could, as Mingyu had never seen how horny Seokmin was until he swallowed all of it, "wow, you're so freaky Seokminnie." Mingyu chuckles as Seokmin slaps him. 

"T-that was my first time," he shyly looked away, Mingyu chuckles at how cute he is, seeing some cum stain left on his lips, as he faces him his way to kiss it off. 

"Do you wanna keep going?" Mingyu said, Seokmin feeling excited yet nervous, this was the special moment he's been waiting for. 

"Yes, but please be gentle," Seokmin said as Mingyu kissed him again on the lips, saying that he'll take care of him gently. 

Mingyu ordered Seokmin to face down and ass planted up to reveal him the prettiest hole he's ever seen, "wow, you look so tight Seokmin-ah." Mingyu plays with the rim, feeling how sensitive Seokmin was to the touch, as Seokmin held his moan in. Mingyu started to become more playful, giving a few kitten licks, spitting in it, making sure it'll be lubricated well. 

"Ahh, Mingyu," Seokmin moans, "that's sensitive..." Mingyu said it's normal, that's how sex is between two people. "I'm gonna start opening you okay? Tell me if it hurts." Mingyu took some lube out, covering his fingers with the metallic coat of liquid, pouring some onto Seokmin's hole as well, as he flinches at the cold feeling. 

One finger goes in, and Mingyu's finger is long, so the feeling was definitely there. "Ahh! Why do your fingers have to be so long," Seokmin moaned, as Mingyu was happy how much he's making Seokmin feel. 

"I'm gonna have to add another one, I don't think you can take me yet," Mingyu said, his cock sprung back to life at how luscious of a face Seokmin was making. The second one goes in, Mingyu scissoring him open as best as he could. "Ooh, Mingyu, please," he cries out, his fingers felt so long and thick, the size difference in them is really showing a lot now. 

"Alright, the third one is coming in," he says, slowly guiding his third finger in. Seokmin moans loudly, loving the way how it sounds to Mingyu's ears. Mingyu starts stroking himself again, seeing how loose his hole has become. 

"Okay, are you ready?" Mingyu let Seokmin catch his breath for a second, putting on the condom and lubing his cock with a generous amount, Seokmin nodded in response, seeing from his peripheral how big his dick really is, worried it might hurt him. The tip tries to burst through the rim, opening up with ease, until the midway point. Seokmin moans loudly, Mingyu keeping himself in place as to let Seokmin get used to his size. 

"Fuck, you're really tight," Mingyu grunts, trying to slowly go in further, "or you're just so fucking big, god," Seokmin said with a hint of sarcasm. Mingyu smirked at the unintentional compliment, as he took his time to let Seokmin adjust. Slowly coming to his senses, Seokmin's walls start to release on Mingyu's cock, "Okay, you can start moving now."

Mingyu's thrust was immediate, then pulling out slowly, as Seokmin moved with the way Mingyu's cock pulled out. "Oooh, yeah, fuck," Mingyu howled, Seokmin moaning in the process. "God, you're so tight, I guess we'll have to loosen this in the next few days to get you used to me." Mingyu devilishly taunted, Seokmin felt himself getting so red, that he looked like a tomato now. 

"A-ahh!" Seokmin suddenly yelped when Mingyu began setting a pace, gradually increasing the more he felt that he wasn't inflicting pain to Seokmin, and rather only pleasure. 

"Fuck, so good to me Seokmin," Mingyu said, the slapping noises of his pelvis, and Seokmin's ass cheeks grew louder gradually, "I love you so much, I'm so sorry for making you wait." He panted, Seokmin felt himself cry again, but this time, it was due to the missing pleasure he'd been wanting for so many years. 

"A-ahh, I love you too, Mingyu-ah!" Seokmin was feeling how much love Mingyu was really giving it all to this night. He feels closer than ever to Mingyu. Mingyu is panting, his chest heaving with how much pressure he's applying to just give Seokmin a pleasuring night. "Fuck, Seok, I'm so close." He warns him, Seokmin telling him he too was close again. 

"Cum with me, I love you so much," he leans down to kiss Seokmin, fucking into him until he can't feel himself from pumping into his hole anymore. The cum filling his condom, Seokmin spraying his load down onto their bed, needing to be cleaned up the next day. Seokmin pants, trying to catch his breath for how many times that night now. Mingyu collapsing on top, smiling as he faces Seokmin his way. 

"I'm so happy now, I feel so close with you," Mingyu confesses, Seokmin smiling too, seeing how exhausted he was. "I love you, I love you." He embraces Seokmin, closing their naked bodies together under the blanket, both too tired to clean up. Seokmin whispering 'I love you' back to him. 

They both sleep under the embrace of each other again. Alone, but this time, together. 

It was the next day, nothing felt more blessed than today, morning with the one you finally love and embracing each other into full comfort. Seokmin takes the time to snap a photo of an after-sex first time for the both of them, wanting to cherish the night they finally, fell in love. Mingyu stirred awake to the sound of a photo being snapped, Seokmin trying to hide his phone, but Mingyu finding it and looking at the photo. 

"Hmmm? Taking a photo of me naked? What're you thinking huh Seokminnie?" He teases, Seokmin just embracing under Mingyu's big frame. 

"Just wanted to embrace the moment," he pouts, looking up at Mingyu who scrunched his face and kisses him. 

"You're lucky you're so cute, and that I love you." Mingyu gives a love tap to his nose, Seokmin smiling at the way they both can start the morning together now. Not having suppressed feelings anymore, not wanting to just ogle the other from afar, but openly giving each other the love they've been missing for so long. 

"Come, let's take a bath. We're both still sticky," Seokmin stands up on the bed but gets knocked down by Mingyu's strong arms again, "no, wanna cuddle for a bit more..." He snoozes as Seokmin slaps him away, urging him to get up already. 

"I won't give you kisses for today if you don't get up," he complained, and that certainly got Mingyu to whine at his evil request. It hasn't even been the day yet, and Seokmin is already taking full advantage of their relationship. "Come on, let's go," he drags them both to the bathroom, setting the bath up, as they both sat down, Mingyu behind Seokmin, washing and maybe getting a quickie in for that morning, which leads to more washing up. 

They both had to get ready for the day, Seokmin had final exams and Mingyu's last day of practice. Seokmin cheered Mingyu on to do his best today, to not slump anymore, and to always remember the shots he makes to always smile about remembering Seokmin being there for him. Both were off on their own lives, but this time, together. 

Seungkwan had been worrying the previous night, meeting up with Seokmin who promised him food, and Seokmin explaining that the problem was resolved. Seungkwan finally sighing with relief, he still wanted the food he promised last night, so they both promised to go after their finals had finished. 

"Thank god you finally hit it off, you guys were practically horny for each other," Seungkwan sputtered out, as Seokmin spat his food to the statement he just said. 

"Not the appropriate food conversation, but thank you." He goes back to eating his noodles, as Seungkwan started to gossip the day away. Everything was finally going his way, Seokmin was finally happy again, smiling every day of every second, and him telling Seungkwan to hit it off with Vernon as well. 

The big game had arrived the next day for Mingyu, Seokmin wished him luck before it, them being alone in the locker room, as Seokmin held his hands together, kissing him good luck. 

"You can do it, and remember, I'm always there in the bleachers for you," He smiled, and Mingyu couldn't have felt more relieved to finally have the one person he needed. 

"I love you, and thank you so much," Mingyu kissed him, as he ran off to the gym. 

He watches his figure fade into the gym, Seokmin heading back to the bleachers to cheer him on. The game goes by very smoothly, with Seokmin and a bunch of other people cheering them on, Mingyu finally got his composure back, zooming through the court with ease, he scores and scores, and scores, not forgetting to look back into Seokmin who they both give a thumbs up to. The game was a close match, Mingyu was nearing it to closeness, a two-point gap, he needed to shoot a three-pointer within the next 10 seconds, but he was all the way on the other side of the field. Seokmin prays for him, seeing how heavily guarded he was, but he knew, he knew that Mingyu would break through them easily. The buzzer rings, indicating the countdown has started. Mingyu dashed through his point guard, zooming through each of the players, as Seokmin kept his eyes on him, he was so close. 

At the three-point line, he stops Seokmin anticipating him to throw the ball already. 

He looks at the clock, 5 seconds

Mingyu jumps, he throws the ball. 

4

3

2

1

The ball hits the rim, it's looping again, everything felt slow motioned to them both, as both stared at the basket, waiting for the ball to descend. The buzzer rang, the ball had finally descended into the hoop, indicating the finale of the match. Mingyu had shot the winning basket, everyone around the bleachers cheered, banged against the floor, the crowd went all wild. Screaming all over the gym, as his teammates gathered around him to knuckle punch him congratulations, cheering around him, lifting him up. But Mingyu wasn't looking in their direction,

Seokmin and Mingyu stared intently at each other, smiling, bringing back the happiness between them to life. 

'I love you,' Seokmin mouthed at Mingyu.

'I love you too,' Mingyu blew a kiss. 

Seokmin couldn't have been happier at any moment of his life spent with Mingyu. 

**Author's Note:**

> no but, the way I ended it with a basketball tourney was risky risky wiggy wiggy for me sdafasfd
> 
> anyways, I HOPE you guys liked that fic, I spent literally 3 months just drafting, and writing down my ideas to how I can purposefully write something that would essentially bring me into the reality of a typical SeokGyu fic. there may be some errors along the way, not beta'd of course, but leave some comments on what you thought about it! 
> 
> have a good day/night!


End file.
